The Field Trip
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #1, First Adventures in which our hero's shuttle is shot down with a few of her friends. As the oldest, she must take command and organize her friends into a defense from the Trakce. Originally part of "Away From Home"


Title: The Field Trip  
Author: Stephen Ratliff (sratliff@runet.edu)  
Series: TNG, Marrissa Stories  
Part: REP 1/1  
  
Version: 1.40  
  
Revision Status:   
Complete: Prologue, Chapters 1-2  
  
This is a work of fiction, any relation to real people, events, or places are a   
product of the author's imagination.   
  
Disclaimer:  
Star Trek and its environment, and inhabitants are property of the great and   
powerful Paramount. The lowly author is merely borrowing them between episodes   
an seasons. He hopes to return them all the better for their journey. The   
story is his.  
  
Prologue  
  
Personal Log  
Marrissa A. Flores  
STARDATE 45924  
  
My mom suggested that I start keeping this log as a way to express my   
hopes and dreams and to record my day like I use to tell her. Mom's been too   
busy since Lieutenant Worf put her in charge of new officer orientation.   
I think I should begin with who I am. I'm ten years old and I live on the   
starship Enterprise. I'm an A-B student for the most part. My only problem in   
school is Alien Language. I just can't grasp them. I like school on the   
Enterprise, with one exception. It's not the subject matter, nor the teacher   
(although my classmates say that Lieutenant Allen was Dead on Arrival), but the   
other students in Computing Fundamentals. Comp Fun is generally taught on an   
interest basis to eight year olds, but their wasn't enough interest in the past   
two years, so I had to wait.  
My problem with my classmates is they don't seem to want to learn. Jay   
and Alexander are always getting caught playing video games in class. Shayna   
plays practical jokes on everyone. At least Clara appears to be studying in   
class ... although I don't think it's always Comp Fun.  
Tomorrow we're going on a Field Trip to the Daystorm Institute for   
Computer Science. It's nothing we can't see on the Holo-deck, but Clara at   
least thinks it will be interesting.   
  
Close Personal Log.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Marrissa was the last to arrive for the field trip. Lieutenant Allen was   
standing by the shuttle's rear door. "Glad you could make it, Marrissa," he   
said. "Please take a seat."  
Marrissa took the remaining seat. As she sat down, a whoopee cushion made   
it's incriminating sound. Everyone laughed, and Marrissa glared at Shayna and   
handed the whoopee cushion to Lt. Allen as he passed by.  
As he reached the cockpit he turned and said, "Behave on this trip or   
there won't be any more." He turned back into the cockpit and sat down in the   
Co-Pilot seat ... on a whoopee cushion. The Lieutenant looked up at the ceiling   
and shook his head, while removing the offending item.  
Ensign Throwaway entered the shuttle and sat down. The rear of the   
shuttle closed and Lt. Allen said, "Shuttle April to bridge, Request permission   
depart for Archer IV from Shuttle bay Two."  
"Bridge to Shuttle April," Commander Riker's voice said.  
"Permission granted, now relaying departure coordinates."  
"Coordinates received," Ensign Throwaway announced. "Shuttle bay doors   
opening."   
"Depart when ready, Bridge out."  
"Leaving shuttle bay 2 now, April out," Lt. Allen said.  
The shuttle moved out of the shuttle bay, between the warp engines. It   
turned right and slightly up and went in to warp.  
  
Personal Log  
Marrissa Flores  
In route to Archer IV  
I really wish Shayna would stop those practical jokes. I really hate   
them. It will probably only happen in my dreams.  
I think my hopes and dreams were the next things I was planing to write   
about. When I was little, I use to want to be a Princess. It is my Dad's   
nickname for me. Of course you have to be born a Princess, and eventhough my   
Mom calls Dad her "Prince Charming," I don't think Dad's a Prince. He's too   
much of a rough and ready man for that. Princes are supposed to be handsome,   
always dashing to the fair maiden's defense. They're supposed to dress well,   
talk well, and be above petty squabbles. Dad isn't.  
My teachers think I'd be a good Scientist. I probably could be, if I gave   
up my other activities and devoted a lifetime of study too it. I'm not ready to   
do that yet. I have too much fun going camping, riding horses, and playing the   
piano.  
Not that science isn't fun, and I've done some fun things as a result of   
my interest in it. Like the tour with the Captain. I know a tour given by   
Captain Picard is not exactly known as a fun event. He is known for being   
uncomfortable around children. And the first try at the tour wasn't exactly a   
success. He was obviously unsure about how to deal with us, but after my   
science project hit, he got the idea to make us officers. This gave him a role   
that he knew how to deal with us though.  
I'd say that he learnt quite a bit by the time the second time the tour   
was attempted. We visited the Battle Bridge, the Torpedo Bay, and he even had   
Commander La Forge show us the dilithium crystals. But for me the highlight was   
the visit to Stellar Cartography. While working on my science project,   
"Distribution and Movement of Quantum Filaments," I had used many 3-D   
projections of the location of the known Filaments. However none of them where   
like Stellar Cartography. That display made mine look like preschool scribble.   
  
The shuttlecraft shook, jolting Marrissa out of her writing. Over the   
speaker came the announcement, "Heave to and prepare to be boarded." The   
recording was filled with static and sounded old, almost as if the broadcaster   
had recorded it from an old Earth pirate movie.  
Lieutenant Allen took the shuttle out of warp, diving into a nearby   
planetary system. There was no time to send a distress signal, as the red   
stylized batwing vessel pursued. His co-pilot struggled to keep the necessary   
systems working as the enemy pounded on the small craft. It dodged left and   
right the purple phaser bolts of the enemy vessel. As it neared the planet the   
enemy scored an glancing shot on the impulse engine.   
"Lieutenant, I've lost helm control," Ensign Throwaway announced. "We are   
going to crash land."  
Back in the cabin panic reigned. Then into the chaos the shy Marrissa's   
voice rang out. "Take your seats. If you sit down, turn around and shut up   
then we will get though this."  
Meanwhile in the cockpit things were improving. "We are regaining helm   
control," Ensign Throwaway announced. Then all the sudden things got much   
worse. A purple bolt hit the shuttle sending a pulse of electricity shot   
thought the hull hitting the Starfleet officers. They slumped over the console,   
dead.   
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In the Cabin of the Shuttle April, Shayna noticed the crew's death and   
sweared. Clara fainted. The boys were silent, their eyes staring blankly at the   
two officers slumped over the console.  
"We are going to die," Jay moaned.  
"No, you are not," Marrissa said, calmly yet loudly. "Jay what was the   
name of the game that the teacher took from you last week?"  
"Shuttle Disasters, Why?" Jay replied.  
"Take the helm," Marrissa said. "I saw your high score, and I know you   
can land us safely. Alexander from what I have over heard you discussing with   
Jay, I think you would make a good copilot for him. Now snap to it." Jay and   
Alex took off for the cockpit. "Shayna stop swearing, it's unladylike. Try to   
revive Clara."  
  
In the cockpit, Jay and Alexander pushed the dead bodies aside and took   
the controls. "Alex try to level us off," Jay ordered. "I'll try to steer us   
down safely."  
"Angle of decent, cut to 60 degrees," Alexander said. "6 thousand   
meters."  
"Try to cut it to 30 by 3 thousand," Jay said as Marrissa and Shayna   
entered the cockpit and removed Lt. Allen.   
"3 thousand meters, angle of decent 28 degrees," Alexander said.  
"Level us off at 15 hundred and begin looking for a landing site," Jay   
said. Marrissa and Shayna returned to the cockpit to remove Ensign Throwaway.   
"Any suggestions for a landing site, Captain?"  
"Some place with a water source and burn-able vegetation nearby," Marrissa   
said. "Shayna you take the feet this time." As they began moving the Ensign   
back into the cabin she continued. "By the way Jay, when did I become Captain   
to you?"  
"When you took command a few moments ago." Jay replied.  
"That makes me captain?" Marrissa asked.  
"The commander of any vessel has the right to be called Captain," Jay   
replied. "Alex height and angle of decent?"  
"1613, 10 degrees," Alexander replied.  
"I will have to take command more often. That's one title I like,"   
Marrissa said. "Please land us as so as you find a spot. It's easier to spot   
an moving shuttle than a hunk of metal on a planet."  
"Now changing coarse, bearing 256," Jay said. "I'm bringing us down."  
  
The shuttle did not have a good landing. It was controlled, somewhat, but   
that was all that could be said about it. Jay bounced the shuttle, once, twice,   
before making a long slide on the beach. The Shuttle came to rest with it's   
front end slightly tipped into a shallow stream. A splash of water came up, as   
they stopped.  
  
The cabin was quiet after the landing. The children looked unharmed, if a   
little shaken. "Clara, hand me my tricorder," Marrissa said. Clara handed   
Marrissa the instrument and Marrissa scanned though the wall of the shuttle.   
"The atmosphere is breathable in fact it's almost perfect outside. Open the   
door."  
Shayna hit the code and the rear of the shuttle opened up. Outside the sky   
was a clear blue. The beach was of yellow sand. Off the beach there a lot of   
purple leafed trees. In fact it was a regular forest of purple. The ground   
cover was as thin bladed grass greenish blue in color. Beyond the clear blue   
lake were purple tree covered mountains. Clara and Shayna stood admiring the   
view.  
"I hate to interrupt you, but we better get ready to move away from here,"   
Marrissa said. "Unless you want to be captured. Jay, find the communicators   
and distribute them. Alexander the phasers. Clara, I want 3 days meals for   
each of us in backpacks. Shayna ready all the booby trapping material you can   
find. I want the shuttle trapped to annoy the guys who fired on us but with   
stuff we can remove without harming ourselves."  
"What will you be doing Captain?" Jay asked.  
"Getting out the survival gear," Marrissa replied. "You'll want something   
to sleep on tonight."  
"What about Lt. Allen and the co-pilot?" Jay asked.  
"Put them in body bags and hide them in the woods," Marrissa said. "That   
is yours and Alex's next job. Thank you for volunteering, Jay."  
  
A half-a-hour later, the children gathered in front of the shuttle.   
During their preparations they discovered a stream in front of the shuttle.  
"In order to avoid capture we will be finding a new shelter," Marrissa   
began. The detailed survey of this planet tells me that this stream's source is   
a cave about a half a mile from here. We will shelter there."  
The five children then picked up their bags and headed upstream into the   
forest.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What a beautiful day," Marrissa said.  
"If you like hiking though woods, in a stream, with heavy loads on your   
back," Clara replied bitingly. "Why you have us carrying these rolls of foam   
and blankets is beyond me."  
"You will thank me for them tonight," Marrissa said. "Cave floors are   
hard."  
"How much farther?" Shayna asked.  
"Not much farther," Marrissa replied.  
"You are enjoying this, Marrissa, aren't you," Jay observed.  
"My parents like to take camping trips when on leave," Marrissa said.   
"I recommend Yellowstone and Yosemite on Earth for camping. Excellent views,   
hiking trails and camping sites."  
"You expect up to stay overnight?" Jay asked.  
"Yes, the Enterprise is a good couple hours away, minimum," Marrissa   
replied. "It will be dark in an hour."  
"How much farther?" Shayna asked.  
"Would 10 meters do?" Alexander, who had been leading the way said.  
Alexander was standing between two trees. Past those trees a clearing   
opened up. A small stream meandered thought the blue-green turf from a large   
rock. About 30 degrees from the stream's intersection with the rock a cave   
opened up to the air.  
"Let's put our stuff in the cave and start trapping the clearing,"   
Marrissa ordered. "Dinner will be at sunset."  
[Add description of cave]  
Meanwhile the alien vessel had launched a shuttle. It was all black   
with a rounded cylinder for a main body and bat-like wings. Near the outer edge   
of the wings were yellow spikes which appeared to be its means of propulsion  
  
[Enhance discussion, adding additional description]  
Back on the planet, descending shuttle's trail was seen in the sunset.   
The sunset was beautiful. The sun was red on the horizon sending red lines   
along the purple mountains tops. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange. Even   
the bright yellow path of the enemy shuttle harmonized with the scene.  
"Looks like we are about to have company," Alexander said finishing a   
trap.  
"It's too early for the Enterprise to have arrived," Jay replied joining   
Alex. "Marrissa says dinner is ready."  
"Good, I'm starved," Alexander said as they retreated to the cave. "I   
just hope they don't attack during dinner."  
"You really think that they can walk here in a half an hour, in the   
dark, though all the traps we left behind," Jay asked.  
"No," Alexander said, "but we must be ready."  
"Marrissa has that taken care of," Jay replied.  
  
Meanwhile the enemy shuttle was landing on the beach by the shuttle   
April. Making a joke as to the qualifications of the April's pilot, which had   
Jay heard and understood would have resulted in serious harm to the pilot, the   
enemy pilot exited the front of the ship.  
He like the rest of his comrades were flat black in color about seven   
feet tall. The entire group had mustard yellow hair braided with ribbons. They   
wore black body armor, which accented their over muscled body.  
The ribbons in the pilot's hair were black and green. Another alien's   
ribbons were black, red, and purple. The remaining three had black and gray   
ribbons.  
The five fell out in a formation protecting the enemy with the black,   
red, and purple in a protected position. They rounded of the April to it's open   
rear.  
The black, red, and purple one motioned for a gray ribboned alien to   
enter the shuttle. As he entered a puff of red dust shot out at him. He began   
to sneeze. Soon, however the sneezing turned into a seizure and he fell to the   
ground twitching and died.  
The leader sent a seconded gray ribboned into the shuttle, vaporizing   
the first. This one made it into the cockpit were a foul smelling mist   
descended on him. His black face began to lighten. He left the shuttle and   
informed the leader that the shuttle was empty.  
Then the leader sent the pilot in. The pilot sat down in the CO-pilot   
seat and tried to access the computer. The computer remained blank and the   
pilot's hands began to itch.  
Both the leader and the pilot being frustrated they spied a path though   
the sand into the forest. The leader ordered his men (or maybe women) into the   
forest. The third gray ribboned took the lead. The pilot was second and the   
leader third. The second gray ribboned was last, his face now a pale gray.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Personal Log  
Marrissa Flores  
First Day on the Planet  
We've set up in the cave, and got most of the material we need to survive   
from the shuttle. Jay and Clara have rigged up a network of listening and   
observation points so we can safely follow to movements of the enemy.   
They visited the shuttle earlier today. They are brutes. They stand over   
two meters in height and have an over-muscled bodies black in color. As far as   
I can tell, they seem to be nearly identical. The only differing feature they   
have is the colored ribbons in their hair.  
  
Mean while on the planet, Marrissa and the other children were watching,   
via the sensors from a half dozen medical tricorders, the enemy soldiers'   
attempts to follow their trail. So far they had hit two dozen trip-wires (made   
of vines). This caused both gray ribboned men to be hung by their legs an   
average of four times and all of them had received a mushy bioluminescent red   
fruit in their face, chest, or back at least three times.  
At this time the enemy decided to stop for the night. They pitched some   
tents and cut down some limbs to start a fire.   
Back in the cave Marrissa asked Jay, "That's near communicator number   
three, isn't it?"  
"Pretty close, number two should also be within range," Jay replied.  
"Clara, would you get your flute?" Marrissa said. "I think a little   
lullaby would do our friends some good. Open a channel to communicator number   
three and play some music until you get them to react, every hour, on the hour."  
  
[Revise slightly]  
Back in the enemy camp, the enemy began to hear strains of such tunes   
such as 'The Yellow Rose of Texas", "When the Saints Go Marching In", and "March   
of the Tin Soldiers." However when Clara began playing "Joy to the World" they   
began to look quite scared. As Clara switched to "March Slav" they began to   
pray to whatever god or gods they believed in.  
After a half-a-hour Marrissa closed the channel. "Let them worry about   
that for a while," Marrissa said, putting here hand to her head.  
"What's wrong Marrissa?" Clara asked, concerned.  
"I'm getting a splitting headache," Marrissa said. "Too much stress, I   
guess."  
"I think you need some rest," Clara said. "Go to bed, Jay, Alex, and   
Shayna are alternating watches 'till dawn. I'll make sure the enemy can't   
sleep, but you better. We can't have a tried and sick leader, tomorrow."  
"OK, Clara, I'll get some rest," Marrissa said. She picked up her bed   
roll and spread out the foam pad and blank. Crawling between them she   
continued, "Play your flute once in awhile to our enemy. I want them tried and   
scared tomorrow morning."  
  
Though out the night at the beginning and midpoint of each watch Clara   
blessed the enemy soldiers with her beautiful rendition of "March Slav."   
However, the enemy didn't appreciate the piece. They became more and more   
scared. In addition during Shayna's watch she provided a constant version of   
the "Battle Hymn of the Republic" on her harmonica.  
  
  
[New scene, the Enterprise begins its search]  
  
[Push scene back]  
Just before dawn Marrissa woke up. After consuming a couple of ancient   
Earth delicacies known as strawberry poptarts, she woke up the others. As they   
ate their breakfast, Marrissa consulted the hidden sensors from the medical   
tricorders.  
The enemy soldiers were beginning to move toward the cave again, so   
Marrissa began to quietly hand out the phasers.  
"They're moving?" Jay asked.  
Marrissa nodded.  
"How far?" Alexander asked.  
"Scanner Five," Marrissa replied. "Alex and Jay, left side of the   
entrance, us girls will be on the right."  
"As usual, the girls are always right," Jay commented.  
"And don't you forget it," Clara returned.  
Then the four enemies appeared on the edge of the clearing. First to   
enter was the pale-faced gray ribboned followed by his dark-faced fellow gray   
ribboned. Next was the pilot who was having trouble holding his weapon.   
Finally the leader entered. Spying the children, he ordered his men to open   
fire.  
They narrowly missed. Marrissa and the other children returned fire.   
They stunned the dark-faced gray ribboned. The pale-faced one collapsed without   
a shot hitting him. The pilot was having so much trouble holding on to his   
weapon that he couldn't hit the broadside of a barn.  
Seeing his men down and his pilot's lack of accuracy, the leader   
adjusted his weapon's setting and fired at the gray ribbons and vaporized them.   
Ordering a retreat, he readjusted his weapon and fled into the forest, the pilot   
following.  
After the aliens had left the clearing Marrissa spoke up, "Now that we   
have them on the run, lets keep them that way."  
"That sounds like a good idea," Alexander said.  
"Jay, Clara, take the left side of the path," Marrissa ordered. "Alex,   
Shayna, the right. Get ahead, take a pot shot and run."  
"Where did you get that idea?" Jay asked. "It sounds familiar."  
"Earth History, American Revolution, Battle of Lexington and Concord,"   
Marrissa replied. "Now get going. As soon as they take off we will meet back   
here, get our stuff and return to the shuttle."  
  
The enemy commander's week was getting worse and worse. First he   
couldn't capture an unarmed shuttle. Then he lost a man checking out the empty   
shuttle. Finally he lost two more men from what appeared to be the young of the   
species controlling the shuttle. He didn't know what else could go wrong.  
He found out when a phaser beam shot past his nose. Off in the bushes   
someone ran off and the enemy commander's shot missed. So much for capturing a   
young member of the species to use to control their next conquered nation,   
namely the Federation.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
On the planet, the enemy shuttle was having a great deal of trouble   
taking off. Not only was the pilot's hands becoming useless rapidly, but   
occasional pot shots from the forest were damaging the shuttle. The Commander   
pushed the pilot aside and took over the controls himself. The shuttle then   
left as quickly as it could, leaving the children to begin reactivating the   
shuttle for their return to the Enterprise.  
  
Meanwhile, the Enterprise was entering the system. "Captain, I am   
detecting a medium-sized vessel orbiting the fifth planet," Worf said.  
"Mr. Data analyst," Captain Picard ordered.  
"The vessel matches the configuration of the attacking vessel from the   
April's distress call," Data replied.  
"Captain, a shuttle is leaving the planet," Worf injected, "highly   
agitated. It is not ours."  
"Scan for life signs," Picard ordered.  
"Two life signs of unknown type," Data responded.  
"Hail the larger ship," Picard said.  
"Hailing Frequencies Open," Worf replied.  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise,   
Please respond."  
"Message coming in text only," Worf said. "Please stand by, Commanding   
Officer currently not available."  
"It appears that we are on hold, Mr. Worf," the Captain said amused.   
"Are we with in scanning range of the fifth planet?"  
"Yes, Captain," Data informed.  
"Scan and identify life signs."  
"Five life signs, four human, one Klingon inside the shuttle," Data   
said.  
[Remove contact scene, add mystery]  
"Hail the shuttle," Picard ordered.  
"Shuttle responding," Worf replied.  
"On Screen."  
A blond haired girl appeared on the Main veiwscreen. Behind her a long   
black haired girl and a short brown haired girl were working on the shuttle.   
"Shuttle April, Marrissa Flores speaking. How may I help you?"  
"Where is Lieutenant Allen and Ensign Throwaway?" Picard inquired.  
"Dead, I am the oldest surviving member of the passengers, all of witch   
survived." Marrissa said, somewhat sadly. "Clara and Shayna believe the shuttle   
is spaceworthly."  
"Did you encounter the occupants of the unidentified ship?" Picard   
asked.  
"Yes, we scared them out of their wits," Marrissa smiled. "Transmitting   
data now. I thing that they will not allow themselves to be examined. We   
stunned one and another collapsed, both of them were vaporized by a third."  
"Entering standard orbit, Captain," the ensign at the helm said.  
"Captain, Clara informs me that we can take off at any time now,"   
Marrissa said.  
"Belay that, Transporter Room beam them directly to the Bridge," the   
Captain ordered.  
"Unable to comply, Captain, Transporters are blocked in system," the   
transporter room replied.  
"Then Marrissa, hold launch until we can do something about this ship,"   
Picard said.  
"Aye, sir. April out," Marrissa replied.  
As the veiwscreen returned to the view of the planet and the other ship,   
Worf said," The unknown ship is finally responding to our hails."  
"On screen," Picard ordered.  
The black-faced alien with his yellow hair drawn back with black, red,   
and purple ribbons appeared in a plain white featureless room. The Alien spoke   
up; "I am Ath Russell of the Graphpol. You are invading the Trakcen Empire.   
Leave at once."  
"You might what to check your star charts," Captain Picard began. "For   
20 parsecs around this planet in all directions there is nothing but Federation   
planets and starbases. And I for one have never heard of the Trakcen Empire."  
"Then you are misinformed," the Ath replied.  
"Mr. Data please confirm the existence of the planets I indicated,"   
Picard ordered. "Request population and current Head of State to update our   
records on unsecured channels. And I know you have no claim on this planet,   
Especially since the only people on it are my shuttle crew."  
"Captain, the existence of all 145 Federation bases and colonies have   
been confirmed," Data said.  
"My information has been confirmed, has yours?" Picard asked.  
The enemy commander closed the channel.  
Then Worf spoke up, "The Trakcen ship is powering its weapons and has   
raised shields."  
"RED ALERT, raise shields, ready phasers, and photon torpedoes," Riker   
commanded.  
"Analyst of Trakcen ship, Data," Picard asked.  
"The power levels are comparable to early Constitution class vessels,"   
Data replied. "However it could be more maneuverable."  
"The enemy is firing," Worf said. "Hit on our port shield, no damage,   
shields still at 100 percent."  
"CONN Move us between them and planet," Picard directed. "Mr. Worf take   
out their shields, only."  
Phaser beams shot out from the Enterprise toward the Graphpol. Its   
shields flared red and then collapsed. The Trakcen ship turned and fled.   
"CONN, follow them out of the system and then return to the planet,"   
Picard commanded. "Once they go to warp tell the April to take off to join us.  
  
[Replace scene with Away Team finding Kids]  
After the Trakcen ship had left, the Enterprise returned to the planet   
and the waiting shuttle. Hailing the waiting shuttle, Captain Picard said,   
"This is Captain Picard, can you bring the shuttle into the main shuttle bay or   
do you require a tractor beam."  
"Jay says he and Alexander can bring us in," Marrissa said.  
"Once you are on board, we will beam you directly to the quarantine unit   
in Sickbay per regulations," Picard said. "After you are cleared I'd like you   
to prepare a report on your experiences on the planet and your opinion on the   
race which calls themselves the Trakce for tomorrow's staff meeting."  
"I'll be ready, April out."  
  
Chapter Six  
  
[Rewrite, possibly reposition]  
After being released from Sick bay Marrissa went to see Clara. When she   
entered Clara's room the younger girl was studying how the Enterprise's warp   
engines worked.  
"And you accused me of being a book worm," Marrissa kidded   
lightheartedly.  
"I just got a little curious," Clara replied taking a sip of milk.   
"This is fascinating."  
"Can you tear yourself away from that to help me with my report to the   
senior staff tomorrow?" Marrissa asked.  
"If you will join Jay, Shayna, Alexander, and myself on Holodeck Two   
tomorrow at 14 hundred hours," Clara responded.  
"Why?"  
"We had a discussion on our way home from sick bay. We decided that we   
who like to try crewing the bridge and other parts of the Enterprise. Since the   
Captain doesn't allow kids on the bridge this is the next best thing."  
"I'll be there. Now about my report..."  
  
The next day Marrissa arrived at the observation lounge early. Being the   
first to arrive she began pacing, back and forth in front of the windows.  
Counselor Troi was the next person to arrive. Sensing Marrissa's   
nervousness she set out to calm Marrissa down, and if possible remove her fear.   
"Nervous," she asked.  
Marrissa nodded.  
"I'm sure you will do fine," Troi said. "Worf doesn't bite and I think   
the Captain likes you."  
"That's not what I'm worried about," Marrissa said.  
"What then?"  
"I'm not good at oral presentations. I clam up. I can never answer   
questions no matter how well I prepare. I usually get C's."  
"A C is not bad."  
"It is when you are an A-B student. May be you should talk to my Dad."  
"Perhaps I will," Troi said. "Meanwhile you might want to think of the   
command staff's uniforms as pajamas. It worked for me."  
"They do look like that," Marrissa laughed and Troi joined in.  
  
[Consider removing Replace with scence with the children]  
When the whole staff had arrived, the Captain introduced Marrissa and   
asked her to present her report. She began nervously but soon gained   
confidence. First she outlined the circumstances of her encounter. Then she   
told of her preparations. Thirdly she gave her analyst of the Trakce. Finally   
she asked for questions.  
"Is it possible that the Trakce wanted to help you?" the Doctor asked.   
"They could have been a medical team."  
"I doubt it doctor," Marrissa replied. "You don't beam down on a   
mission of mercy after shooting down an unarmed shuttle which was doing nothing   
to you."  
"I agree," Worf said.  
"The chances of the Trakce shuttle doing having no hostile intentions to   
you were 5 billion to 1," Data responded.  
"You said that you don't believe they allow themselves to be captured,"   
Riker asked. "What makes you think that?"  
"I believe that because every time a Trakce fell unconscience the leader   
vaporized him," Marrissa replied.  
"Makes sense to me," La Forge responded.  
  
Soon afterward, the meeting ended. Before Commander Riker could leave,   
Marrissa called out," Commander Riker."  
"Yes, Marrissa," Riker responded.  
"I was wondering if you would be willing to evaluate some Kobayashi   
Marus tomorrow?" Marrissa asked.  
"Testing yourself for command potential," Riker guessed.  
"Yes, some others, and myself" Marrissa replied.  
"You can't start with a harder test," Riker said. "I would be glad to,   
but I can only do one a week."  
"That's fine with me," Marrissa said.  
  
[Question: Do I need this if I split out the story?]  
Later in Holodeck 2, Marrissa was in command of the Enterprise-D doing   
the Kobayashi Maru. "CONN hard to starboard, Alex fire phasers and photon   
torpedoes," Marrissa ordered.  
"Firing phasers, the warbird's shields are down to 95 %," Alexander   
said.  
"Jay find that shield frequency," Marrissa said as a round hit her   
ship."Shields at 75 %," Alexander said.  
"CONN evasive pattern Zeta Four," Marrissa ordered. "Increase speed to   
full impulse. Head away from them." Marrissa was enjoying the simulation   
immensely. The Romulans were providing her with a fresh challenge for her   
active mind.  
The Warbird followed the retreating Galaxy Class vessel closely. "Stupid   
move," Marrissa muttered. "Alex the locks on the forward phasers and photon   
torpedoes directly ahead. Fire rear phasers and photon torpedoes. CONN on my   
mark take us down 80 meters and bring us to full stop."  
The Enterprise spat out torpedoes blinding the Romulan warbird and   
draining it's shields. "Now CONN," Marrissa ordered. The Romulan warbird shot   
over the Enterprise and in front of the ship. "Fire at will, Alex."  
The Romulan's shields collapsed. "Destroy them, Alex. CONN coarse 180   
degrees mark 4 relative heading," Marrissa ordered. "That was too easy."  
"Don't say that, Marrissa," Jay responded. "Its bad luck."  
"Three warbirds decloaking," Alexander announced.  
"Noted," Marrissa replied. "Course one eighty mark forty, half   
impluse."  
  



End file.
